


Mother of Puppets

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [15]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Pop Culture, cringe culture sucks, is fine but some people aren't, society sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: You hate that society has given you this ultimatum, that it makes you choose between yourself and everyone else.in which the author ties off this neat little fear package with another rant against society! cringe culture edition.
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 2





	Mother of Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> cw for pressure from society to be someone you aren't

There is so much pressure in this world. From family, friends, society itself—it feels like everything you do, everything you _are_ is to please someone else. You dress in the designer clothes you hate; you feign a love of popular music; you vehemently deny any interest that isn't widespread.

You know that this isn't you, not _really_ —you're pretending to be someone else in order to fit in. You hate that society has given you this ultimatum, that it makes you choose between yourself and everyone else. It's a horrible existence, and there's no escape. You're ensnared, trapped—webbed.


End file.
